shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 23/@comment-4080028-20150703103203
Just what I needed to lift my spirits! EPIC FIGHTING ENSUING!!! +_+ This was a VERY exciting chapter, Rinji. I could just feel every ounce of adrenaline pumping out of the page and throughout my body while reading it. From the Marines getting themselves prepared for a direct confrontation with our newly formed Nightmare Coalition, to Lys single handedly proving herself in combat like I know she can, and even down to just a good old fashioned BLOW EVERYTHING UP!!! SCATTER THE ENEMY!!! LEAVE NO ONE STANDING!!! GO F****** WILD!!! ... ... ... Ahem, yes, er, as I was saying. >_>; Hehehe... Yeah, this was just a lot of fun for me to read, so I highly commend you on your action writing as usual. Very, VERY cool to see Lys act as the warmup/temporary one man army until backup arrived. The lone wolf who hasn't got a shred of remorse for killing others, views life and people as utter crap and is faced with hundreds of men willing to kill her? I swear, it's things like this that make me proud of the decisions I've made for my characters. I'm actually very excited to see if she pulls off more sophisticated fighting techniques later, like severing bones with her knife and Devil Fruit powers, punching people in the heart, lungs, stomach, brain, etc. DIRECTLY (again, her Devil Fruit powers pretty much give her an almost unfair advantage against standard troops,) or simply what she can do with anything she can get her hands on. +_+ Twisted fangasming and self-centered thoughts aside, I was just amused from beginning to end with this one. In fact, the first thing I noticed was of course, the picture you used, and when I saw the two guns, I first thought "...wait, is that Wyatt? 0_0" Took me a while to put two and two together to realize that looked like Revy, and that it was supposed to be Lys going to town on the Marines. lol I'm very, very flattered one of my characters got to be displayed in photo format on one of your chapters. ^_^ Even if it's the one who hates getting attention from anyone anyway. XD Anyhow, as this was mostly a fighting chapter, I guess there isn't much left to say aside from the "YEAH!!! FIGHTING!!! ACTION!!! INTENSE S***!!!" Heh. With all that said, this was well done as usual, and it still has me excited to see how things go from here. Likewise, seeing Sieghart's line involving Knave has me pretty excited to see what happens if and when Grim runs into the Jollys. Among all of them there, I'm sure it's Grim who wants to personally make them suffer for the headaches they've given him two years ago (like for instance, Chris defeating Grim in one on one combat back on his own Marine base, G-6. Considering this lead to G-6's most notorious defeat, and required Admiral Akainu to head on over to put the pirates in their place... That kind of shame isn't going to be easy to swallow for a guy like Grim.) Medusa on the other hand... Well, Veronica isn't here, so it's not like she's gonna get her shot at revenge as of now. But I'm sure she'll be eager to prove herself after her own defeat against the Valkyrie at G-6 too. Long story short, I'm eager to see if there's any drama that's going to go down between my characters or not. lol As for Kris and Euthemia, I'm sure it'll be more along the lines of: Kris: Hi Idiot and Idiot's crew!! ^_^ (She sucks at remembering names, so she uses nicknames to remember people. And unfortunately for Chris, Kris seems to genuinely believe it's Chris who's the idiot of the family.) Great to see ya again! :D OR Kris: Chris around with Busoshoku Haki empowered hands/fists/etc. WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!! YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING BAD THIS TIME, WERE YOU?!! D:< Gotta love it when family looks out for you, huh? XD And then there's obviously this: Euthemia: Hey guys!! Been a while! ^_^ AND Euthemia: I see the guys have grown quite a bit since G-6! <3 <3 ... Oooh!! And even more cute guys are here too! <3 <3 <3 flirty tone of voice... Hiiiiiii!! :D waving of the hands Yeah, so I'm predicting if there's any interactions going on later, when they're NOT busy keeping themselves alive that is, then it may very well be stuff like that. lol As for SOUL... Hmm... Probably just a lot of gestures to tell Euthemia to keep it in her pants and focus on the matter at hand. ... GAH!! Right! One last thing! >.< I also like how Chris seemed pretty serious about this whole thing. :D Definitely felt in character for me. Not sure about Knave's reaction to it, since I'm sure this wouldn't be the first time he's seen Chris behave this way (since their crews met two years ago on Trap Island and worked together to defeat this guy,) but I'll leave that under Zeon's jurisdiction. He knows Knave better than we do, so who am I to nitpick? But yeah, Chris would definitely be keeping his eyes on the prize there. Gotta fend off the Marines and show them the NIghtmare Coalition isn't to be messed with. Then and only then can they return to having crazy fun times. :D Wonderful chapter as always, Rinji. :)